1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail care composition containing, in an aqueous or weakly aqueous-alcoholic medium, the combination of a water-dispersible polycondensate containing sulphonate functional groups and a water-soluble copolymer containing at least units having a neutralized carboxylic acid functional group, and at least one nail care active principle.
2. Discussion of the Background
The nails can present various problems. They can, in particular, be damaged by organic solvent-based nail varnishes or, alternatively, by compositions which dissolve these varnishes.
With a view to protecting the nails from the harm caused, in particular, by the presence of organic solvents, various base compositions have been proposed, to be applied prior to the application of the varnish, these compositions playing essentially the part of a physical barrier in order to avoid contact of the varnish with the nail.
Thus, in Application JP 92-103511, nail varnish, base or pre-coating compositions have been described, based on an aqueous emulsion of a polymer of cationic, nonionic or amphoteric nature, but preferably cationic, prepared by polymerization of hydrophobic monomers and monomers containing tertiary amine groups, optionally neutralized with an inorganic or organic acid. These base compositions display some degree of resistance to water, and are removed only at the same time as the nail varnish by means of a dissolving agent containing organic solvents.
Moreover, the nails may also be damaged by frequent contact with detergents or, alternatively, by the use of aqueous nail varnishes of the peelable type, the removal of which brings about a desquamation of the keratin of the nail.
It is desirable to have compositions not displaying any toxicity for the nails, the removal of which would not be detrimental to the nails and which, in addition, would enable the active principle or principles intended for treating the various problems mentioned above to be efficiently applied on the surface of the nail.
In order to be satisfactory, these compositions must, furthermore, be readily applicable to the nail, dry fairly rapidly and leave after drying a film which must, on the one hand cover the whole of the surface of the nail, and on the other hand display good adhesion.